marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Non-Entity (Earth-9047)
; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9047 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutie wanna-be | Education = | Origin = Mutie | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter B. Gillis; Jon Bogdanove | First = What The--?! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Originally a member of the Mutie Wanna-Bes, a sub-team of the mutie super-heroe team X-Persons,Mutant Beach Party! in ''What The--?!'' #3 the mutie superhero then-known as Slug or Sigh-for was suffering the anguish of having a super-power he perceived as useless. When the whole team was training in physical education in the Dingy Room under the watchful eye of X-Person leader Magneeto, Slug instead had a psychological breakdown and thought about how his powers were impractical. His partner Smegma noticed Slug's thoughts and asked Magneeto for some angst time for the whole team. Magneeto agreed, and most of the muties changed to inner-problem dealing.When Titans Bunch! in ''What The--?!'' #1 Misled by the evil Scarecrow, Magneeto came to believe that the superheroes Offengers had been mind-controlled, and ordered the X-Persons to stage a raid against the Offengers Mansion. Slug joined the attack, which led to the destruction of the Mansion. Noticing that one of the Offengers was the attractive She-Bulk, Slug ran to wrestle with her; She-Bulk was so attractive that other male X-Persons, including Hamhock, Rrrrrrrrrrrimshot, Sam'n'ball and Somespots, had the same idea and competed with each other for the right to oppose She-Bulk. Female X-Person Magnavox, however, had no enemy to fight and cried at her loss. This battle escalated when other superheroes joined, until the point where the heroes were fighting for no good reason. After this battle, Slug's super-powers changed from detection of over-writing in any language to solving binominal equations in his head, something that didn't change his low self-esteem. However, it did change his name, from Slug to Nonentity. Being mutants, the X-Persons' comic-book series enjoyed excellent sales caused by the S-Factor in their ADN. The non-mutie super-heroes jealously thought they should destroy the X-Person to recover their traditionally good sales, and gathered as the ominous consortium of their most deadly and most implacable enemies.Mutant Beach Party! Part 2 in ''What The--?!'' #4 After saving the world thrice since breakfast, the X-Persons, including Nonentity, decided to hide from the consortium at a beach house, and plan a strategy. However, they devoted the time to chat with each other or, in Nonentity's case, suffer from their pathos. They were attacked by other enemies, including The Fraternity of Honked-off Muties aka The Justice Junta and the Hotrodders, in what was later revealed as a feint by the consortium, and the X-Persons left the house. There, the X-Persons were found by other of the consortium's agents, The Living Humongous Menhir, who threw them all off a cliff. Nonentity was unlucky enough to fall just before the other X-Persons. The team fell on top of Nonentity, killing him with their weight—however, some team members had a schism due to them believing that they were dead. The Mutie Wanna-Bes, who had changed Nonentity's name to the more hyphenated Non-Entity, noticed Non-Entity non-moving, and wondered whether he was alright. Magnavox's use of her re-run powers allowed them to witness past events and they discovered that Non-Entity had taken the most damage from the fall, saving the others from death. Magnavox's spiritualism led her to believe that Non-Entity's spirit would be with the team forever, and thus the other team members started looking for a new alias for Non-Entity (Wolfstain considered Ghost Boy; Somespots was thinking of Doornail) and a new uniform for him. After Non-Entity's death, the X-Persons fought the consortium and then they all went on with their lives. | Powers = Initially he could detect over-writing in any language. His power later changed to the ability to solve binomial equations in his head. As a mutie, he also had the S-Factor in his ADN that increased the sales of any comic-book collection where he appeared. | Abilities = As Slug, he could also generate anguished-filled thought balloons that were perceived by his partners as a more joyous alternative to physical exertion. He nonetheless had the ability to save the X-Persons' lifes by sacrificing his. While Slug claimed to be sub-par when compared to his partners, he nonetheless was confident enough of his physical prowess to try and handle the pretty She-Bulk in wrestling combat. Slug's other skills included the potential to become a bank president and excellent grades at school. | Strength = | Weaknesses = This character was filled with angst. Perceiving his powers as futile, both before and after their mutation, he was prone to devote his time to think about how he was unable to emulate their teammates' sucess or even be considered a part of the team. He also thought that, should the Mutie Wanna-Bes discover the exact nature of his powers, they would kick him off the team and he would be sentenced to have a traditional, non-mutie life as a successful banker. Slug was also unable to survive if a lot of other muties fell on top of him just after he had fallen from the top of a cliff. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Non-Entity was, as far as I know, the only named victim of the "Mutant Beach Party!" saga; Psy-lark checked other victims and discarded anyone that they. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = | Quotation = Mag-'nee'-to!! Slug's having his anguished thought balloon while we're still fighting! | Speaker = Smegma (Earth-9047) | QuoteSource = What The--?! Vol 1 1 }}